


Filling the Feelings, I guess?

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [8]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist!AU, Dentistry, F/F, Fluff, I had a lot of fun writing this to be honest, dentist!Jennie, sexy dentist wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: When Lisa has a mind-crushing toothache and finds herself being relieved by a sexy dentist.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: One-Shot Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Filling the Feelings, I guess?

* * *

i.

If someone...no, if anyone at all told her that she’d wake up with a cheek-numbing, headache inducing toothache that morning, Lisa would’ve laughed out loud. It was the farthest, most inconceivable thought that could’ve crossed her mind. She took great care of her teeth, they were what she considers an “asset” -- how else would she get the _girl_ if her pearly whites weren’t well taken care of? 

_Well… guess she thought wrong, we all do anyways at some point -- right?_

Lisa woke up to what started out as a dull throbbing pain on one of her teeth, it made the cheek around the affected area throb in tune with the pounding of her heart and it made lying on that particular side of the face a bit uncomfortable. She tossed and turned, covered her face with a pillow to tune out the little nuances. Every little damn thing around her was making her all sorts of grumpy and annoyed. The ticking of the clock, the way the warm breeze drafted in from her open windows to caress her already clammy skin, the way her shirt was sticking to her back making her nape rather itchy in a weird annoying way, and the stupid way sunlight streaked across her face.

The pain was slowly creeping up, worming, and drilling constant little loops into her temples. The dull throbbing was drilling it’s way to the insides of her teeth, making the pain feel more sharper the more she moved restlessly in bed. 

“Fuck!” 

She threw the blankets somewhere along the side of the bed, doesn’t really matter where it ends up pooling, she just doesn’t care. It was kind of hard to, when the pain has turned into a needle poking it’s way inside her gums, stinging and sharp. The floor felt rather cold to the touch, it was a welcome sensation, taking some of her mind off of the pain. She half-dragged, half-glided towards the bathroom where she walked over towards the sink with as much clamoring fanfare as a clumsy penguin. . 

She looked like shit. Let’s be honest here. When one wakes up to a stupid, equally shitty toothache one was bound to look like shit. Right? Or was that just her? She had a constant frown on her face and no amount of happy thoughts (ice cream and cats and colorful rainbow thingies) could take the feeling of grumpiness and slight self-disgust away. She rummaged for a pain killer inside her well organized medicine cabinet and took two at once. 

_You have to be aggressive to toothaches, make them feel unwanted. Prevents them from feeling at ease and over extending their stay. God, was she wrong though._

* * *

“Seriously Lisa what is up with you? You’ve probably rolled your eyes for the fifty seventh time in the past hour. In the past hour!” Rosie, Rosie, Rosie… _now’s not the time…_ “Not to mention huffing an incredibly noticeable puff of frustrated air at every little mistake the model is making. Do you have a pineapple stuck up your ass or something.” 

Rosie is and will forever be her best friend, God’s her witness. But … and she swears this too, if she doesn’t stop following her around the packed studio like a clingy puppy Lisa will self implode, and that’s not the best of scenes. Never, not when it’s supposed to be a beautiful, busy, good for their paycheck morning.

“Lisa!? You’re purposely ignori--”

“Rosie…” She can hear the bite in the words, it’s subtle but it’s there. Enough to shut Rosie up. 

“Okay… someone’s in a foul mood. What’s up Manoban?” 

Okay... Lisa knew what this was. Rosie flicked her hair, crossed her arms and walked in front of her, cutting her off mid walk towards the studio exit with one eyebrow raised. This was Rosie’s I-will-not-stop-nagging-until-you-spill mode. Lisa rolled her eyes out of muscle memory by now, and the looping sensation in her temples has developed into a full-on pounding and she’s trying to bite back words that weren’t nice. 

“Manoban… I’m not stopping until y--”

“I have a fucking toothache okay?! It hurts like hell and I have this huge headache and I feel drained and…” Lisa couldn’t help it… the pain was just fucking unbearable at this point. All that constant pounding inside her tooth like it had a heartbeat of its own and it was trying to compete with her heart. The way the pain would sometimes shoot up in short bursts of stinging pain, like someone’s sticking a long-ass needle straight into her gums. It’s … God! It’s annoying! She felt the tears starting to spill. She was goddamn crying over a toothache! She threw her hands up in defeat, letting go of her camera as it dangled quite heavily on its strap around her neck. “What else do you want from me Chaeng?!” 

“Woah… easy there…” Rosie laughed, the sound triggered an annoying tick in her head that was adding to the mosaic of pain she's feeling and Lisa was in another verge of verbal lashing. “There… there… I know just the dentist who could help you.” She beamed, and Lisa gave a short gruff as a response. She was just tired. 

“I don’t need a dentist… this’ll go away eventually.” 

“Uhuh, you go make yourself believe that little lie Lis…” Rosie tugged and she followed. _She was internally exhausted, if that made sense and had no energy to argue._

Rosie deftly maneuvered them through bodies of photographers, make-up artists, and models alike. Well she did. Lisa bumped into a couple of them groggily and each time she did, she winced. All that vibration from bodily contact made the pain inside jump along with her. She swears this was a curse. 

Rosie scribbled something on a post-it note and slid it inside Lisa’s jean pocket, where Lisa thinks she’ll forget about anyway but that doesn’t stop Rosie from doing Rosie things. 

“Here, for when you decide to stop being so stubborn and ask for help. I’ll finish the shoot myself, you go on ahead and rest” 

Lisa looks at her dumbly and nods. Didn’t even understand half of what Rosie said… stop, stubborn, help, home and rest. That made sense. 

* * *

It was day two and Lisa rolled around in bed. Whining, rubbing the painful side over and over against the soft and cold surface of her pillow. Any pressure was good pressure, pressure made some of the pain go away. She lost track of how many painkillers she had digested -- if it was still safe or if the ringing in her ears was from the hellish toothache or from her taking too much meds at such a short span of time. 

The pain was spiking in intermittent waves and in varying degrees of pain every two minutes. Lisa screamed -- silently… into the pillow. The remaining functional side of her brain reminded her of the little piece of paper inside her pocket and she scrambled out of bed towards her computer chair where the jeans were strewn carelessly over. 

**KIM &KIM DENTAL CLINIC**

**819-XXX-XXXX**

**52ND STREET**

_Now was not the time for false showmanship of inner strength and willpower it seems. A fucking toothache would make even the bravest soldier weep. A lot of people had said that, Lisa was beginning to believe them._

Lisa fished for her phone and clumsily dialed the number listed on the crumpled paper. Mistyping twice before getting it right. 

“Kim and Kim’s dental clinic, how may we help you?” 

The call was answered in just two rings. Lisa would’ve been impressed if she wasn’t drowning in pain right now. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other line was soft like her pillows, cute if she was going for an honest first impression and the more the silence stretched she realized it sounded nothing like the first two words she had in mind. The voice was silky and kind of… sexy? 

“Uhh yesh.. I uhh wanted to…” She breathed in air through a little opening she made with her lips in the corner of her mouth every after two words and allowed the cold air to wrap her aching tooth, making her words sound more sloppy and wet. The gums were inflamed and every time she spoke, it sounded like her mouth was filled with cotton balls. “Shet an appwointment por having my tweeth checked?” 

She could hear paper rustling in the background and slight hum of machines.

“How soon would you like to get checked?” 

Lisa tried hard to focus on the words and not on the weird way the voice was making her feel things… 

“Uhhh shoonesht time posshible pleash…” Lisa cringed, this was weird baby talk, she almost confessed to herself she was losing control over her own mouth and was generating more saliva than usual. 

“We have tomorrow afternoon at two available. Does that work for you?” 

“Yesh.. eet dosh” Wtf. 

“Name?”

“Lisha Manowban” She bit her tongue and tried that again “Lisha Manowbal” 

“Leisha?” 

“Leeshaa” 

“Uhh.. Leysha?” 

Lisa let out another annoyed puff and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Tell you what, spell that out.” 

Lisa nodded, realizing she was on the phone a second too late and knew the person on the other line couldn't see her agreeing which made her hum a yes instead

“El--eye--esh--ay” 

“Gotcha, Lisa… and last name?”

“Ehm--ay--enn--ow--” She stopped for a bit to allow a fresh wave of pain to tide over, as she bit her thumb. The pain from the bite was drowning out the one from her tooth. 

“Yeah?

“Uhh… shorry. Bee--ay--enn” 

“Manoban?” 

“Uhuh

“Great, we’ll see you here tomorrow.” 

Lisa nodded again and absentmindedly hung up without so much as saying goodbye. 

“Ohh Shiiit…” 

* * *

Day three, who would've thought a toothache could last this long? Today’s the day she’ll finally say goodbye to her obnoxious, annoying, painful friend. God … for her to acknowledge it as a friend was weird… 

52nd street was a medical street, _was there such a term?_ It was though, the closest description she could think of that was appropriate for a street lined with clinics. From dialysis centers, to regular doctor clinics to dental offices -- it's the place to be at, for when you're feeling sick. From one end of the block to the other. Walking along the sidewalk, Lisa soon realized medical street extended off the far end, down towards another street across the end of the block. Not that that particular information mattered, Lisa just likes taking note of everything around her, the little details to keep her mind off of the annoying and pulsating pain. 

She would've missed the clinic altogether if she didn't stop to catch a quick breath as another shot of pain coursed through her damn tooth. She flinched, breathing in cold air while her tooth was pulsing was a bad idea… a very bad idea. She feels the tears coming and tries to hide her face from passers-by by tearing her gaze away from the street. She's met with a sad reflection of herself, eyes red from sleeplessness. That's right… she looked sad and tired, a bit beaten and rough along the edges too. She walks over, just a little closer, trying to make out her reflection and the reflection of the street behind her. 

Her breath was fogging up the glass, and all she sees now is hazy gray plumes on a dust-caked glass window. She leans a bit, trying to take a much closer look of herself. Closer...and… closer until much of the fog had disappeared. 

"Hey, you're scaring the little kid for standing over the window, oogling at it for a minute now."

The sound of heels clicking against the pavement and her husky voice made Lisa jump. _Just a bit… but still a jump nonetheless._

“I … uhmm… vewy sowwy?’ Lisa hoped to God, her saliva wasn’t dripping from how much she can’t feel her jaw. 

She had shiny black hair tied in a sleek ponytail, a scowl on her face and heart-shaped lips set in an uneven smirk. If Lisa wasn’t so distracted, she would’ve been scared, but she doesn’t really care much for the people around her at the moment. The annoyed woman had her arms crossed and was tapping her right foot, _tak tak tak it goes,_ which made her tooth go _tak tak tak_ in turn too. Lisa groaned, why must it compete with every single annoying sound around her? Can’t it be independent for once? 

“You have an appointment or what? We don’t do donations if that’s what you’re after…” She droned on and on about stuff Lisa had no idea about at such a fast pace, _how can someone speak so fast?_ Lisa looked on, more engrossed with the way her breast plate caught sunlight and reflected it back and how it looked so shiny against the crimson red of her scrubs… _Jisoo K--_ She had to squint to keep the light from hurting her eyes “So? I don’t have all day… You planning on standing there forever? … Hello? You know what? Be my guest, just stop scaring the patients. It’s hard enough as it is working with screaming kids.”

“Huh?” She has to stop saying things so fast… 

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath Lisa didn’t catch.

“Jisoo?” 

_That voice sounded so familiar… why did it sound so familiar?_

“I’m coming doc.” annoyed heel-tapping woman turned around, but not before she glared at Lisa. 

“Can you make sure little Hansol has everything he needs before they go? I’ve written him a prescription in case the pain comes back.” 

_There it was again._

“Of course Dr. Kim, I’ll be right there.” 

_Kim… wait… Kim?_

Lisa walked a couple of steps away to take a better, more complete view of the clinic. 

**KIM &KIM DENTAL CLINIC**

It said in big, bold, gold letters. How she missed that was beyond her. Or maybe it shouldn’t be that much of a question given her groggy, haze-like state. 

“Hey, I do have awn appwointment at two?” she said just a short away from shouting.

“What?” 

“Appwointment at two…” walking towards the door of the clinic, 

“Ahhh.. appointment ... you should’ve said this from the start instead of just standing there. Come in, I have a couple of forms you need to fill out.” 

Lisa didn’t say anything in turn, just nodded and followed her inside the clinic. _This has become quite repetitive -- it hurts_

* * *

Lisa’s eyes were beginning to smart from filling out pages upon pages of the clinic’s new patient form. Filling out her personal information wasn’t that taxing, she breezed through that one quite fine, but… all those questions regarding her dental history -- checking yes or no just got the best of her mind (which was still kind of bruised from all that headache) and made it swim in doubt if she ever experienced popping/clicking of her jaw joints or if she clenched/grinded her teeth while either awake or asleep. She wasn’t really paying attention that much? Life was moving on quite fast for her to observe any of these… so she answered no. She hopes that was the right choice (she has a habit of choosing the not-so-right choices, you see)

“All done?” Jisoo came back with a cup of warm tea, which she offered.

Lisa shook her head “no

“Not done?” 

_Noooo… not that. Not being able to talk is haaard._

Lisa shook her head again this time with a frown, pointing at the cup of tea, and then nodded while giving her the papers. 

“Ahhh…” Jisoo’s eyes widened a bit at the realization and smiled. “No to tea, yes to being done. Copy.” She chuckled a bit before adding “I love my job, in case that’s not obvious. Come with me, Dr. Kim will see you now.” 

* * *

Lisa sat there beneath the glaring lights, feeling much like those little samples they used to study beneath a microscope back in high school biology class. Her mind hurt, and the light that was uncomfortably focused on her face to get a better view of her open mouth was making it hurt more. 

She lay there, unmoving, rigid, feet stretched out because hers was obviously a bit longer than the length of the chair, mouth wide open, eyes darting and …

Surprisingly… not to mention weirdly, she was hyper aware of the feel of the dentist’s gloved hand on her bottom lip as she tried to move it to the side, a long metal rod with a mirror at the end was moving up and down against the insides of her cheek. She could taste the metal, but oddly enough loved the cold sensation on the warm, fleshy inside of her mouth. The dentist’s finger wasn’t at all heavy on the lip -- it was … soft and everytime she moved it against Lisa’s lip she’d close her eyes briefly. Why? She wasn’t sure herself.

Lisa has a confession to make. 

_What does one do when their tooth was aching so much it’s practically breaking her brain but oddly enough said person was acutely aware of how gorgeous and hot her dentist was?_

Help a woman out… 

Lisa kept her eyes on the little aquarium filled with orange fish of various sizes that swam in a rather lazy way around the water. Who was she kidding though? She’d dart her eyes every once in a while (she thinks rather subtly) at the face in front of her. 

She had long eyelashes that curved upward and caught some of the light from the one that was attached to the chair and most from the lights on the ceiling it sort of sparkled. Lisa’s mouth was stretched to its limit and it was starting to feel kind of numb, but despite all that she still managed to note how the light made the brown of the dentist’s eyes a rich cognac brown, warm … honey-like probably full of earthy spices too. 

_“Hi I’m Dr. Kim… you can call me Jennie though, everyone does -- or if you feel the want to be different then Dr. Kim’s fine.” Giving Lisa one huge smile -- gums and teeth and all. Cute._

_There it was, the same silky voice over the phone. Lisa remembered the whole name fiasco and blushed. God… this was embarrassing._

_“So…” She looked over her filled out form as Lisa settled into the chair, squirming to be more comfortable, or at least tried to, “Lisa?”_

_Lisa nodded, she wasn’t talking. Nope, not gonna talk and make a fool out of herself._

_“Can you open your mouth for me?”_

_Uhhhh… Lisa jerked, clearly she was gawking… and that was… rude?_

_“Shwor” great… why….would you do this to yourself?_

_She smiled in a sexy crooked way? Smirked?…. It looked like a smirk, yeah … but there was playfulness in her eyes too so it didn’t feel threatening to Lisa at all._

_Jennie cupped her chin and ran her thumb against Lisa’s bottom lip. All innocent of course, a dentist must have full access to their patient’s mouth right? Lisa knows this, but a nagging voice in her head was doing a pretty good job at convincing her how Jennie took her time with it. The sensation was gone the moment Jennie pulled away to take two tools._

_She had this scary looking metal rod with a sharp-looking hook at the end, and a mirror rod on the other._

_“Can you open your mouth again but this time a little wider?”_

_Wider? Yeah… Lisa can do that. No problem._

The hand with the mirror rod was back on her lips, as she tried to pull it outside to kind of tuck it under her finger as she inserted the rod inside.

“Hmmmm…” She had a frown on her face, the one you had whenever you’re concentrating. “This is going to hurt a bit, well sting more like… but I’ll be very, very gentle.” She was whispering now and it made Lisa close her eyes. She had a way with making the words sound so… intimate.

She poked inside using the scary-looking sickle rod, Lisa almost flinched as it scraped against the tooth that hurt. 

“Can you go wider?” 

Why does this sound so wrong? No… so right, so…

Lisa did as she was asked, stretched her mouth wider. Jennie pulled away and gave her another smile.

“You like sweets huh?” 

Lisa nodded.

She had a knowing look on her face, like she was privy to all of Lisa’s secrets. Woah boy… She hopes she wasn’t though. 

“I love sweets too… love _love_ ice cream.” Jennie winked. 

Stop, this was doing more damage to her rapidly beating heart. 

“What do you like Lisa?” She scooted closer, a soft look on her eyes making them look darker. 

“Chwocoleyt” 

She chuckled, making the little flutter of butterflies inside Lisa’s tummy to go all googoo gaagaa. “I love chocolates too… maybe we can have some of that chocolate ice cream after we fill in that cavity of yours.”

Wha-

“Wahdyamean?” 

She didn’t say anything back, just smiled and paged for Jisoo. 

“Look, it seems we need to do a quick dental filling on this affected tooth of yours.” Jennie tilted her head and allowed light to kiss her incredibly chubby, cute cheeks as she continued “It’ll be quick, but might be a bit uncomfortable… lots of drilling, lots of poking….”

Uhhh… Did she have to use those words?

“Yesh…”

“Good, now I’ll be administering a little anesthesia to make it less painful…”

Lisa shook her head.

“What?”

“No… no aneshtheshia pweash.” 

Jennie scrunched her nose, and laughed. 

“Are you sure?”

“You cawn undershtwand meh?

“Well yeah, I’m a dentist. An ecshpert in undershtanding toothache langwayj” She laughed so hard, she was turning red.

“Hey!” 

“Well … you were curious right? You’re a funny patient… a bit cute too…”

Jennie winked again and this made Lisa squirm. No… this was just too much, she could feel the warmth creep up her cheeks and almost choked on her own saliva. Jisoo entered as if on cue, pushing a weird looking machine that hummed. She was holding a long tube that curved at the end. 

“Open your mouth as wide as you can…” She pulled closer, pulling a weird looking eyeglasses from her coat pocket. “I’m going to look real funny here, so please don’t laugh.” She grinned. 

She didn’t look funny at all, and Lisa thinks this was far worse than trying to control or stifle a laugh. The glasses -- the ones that people wore for protection? The large ones that cover most of the face made her look more… elegant and Lisa will have to do more than just dart her eyes away to keep herself from staring. 

The look of confusion on her face must’ve been quite evident because Jennie shrugged her shoulders and leaned closer to whisper. “This is not what I was referring to.” She fished for something from her other pocket and pulled out tiny looking glasses that she attached onto the bigger glasses and grinned. 

Okay, maybe she had a point. She did look funny and Lisa couldn’t help it. She must’ve looked equally funny wobbling as she laughed. She laughed so hard Jennie had to clear her throat to make her stop. 

“I told you not to….” She jutted her bottom lip in a pout and that’s all it took to make Lisa sit still and pray to all the God’s she knew for divine intervention. Anything to keep herself from leaning in and do much more than bite it.

Jisoo coughed, fake coughed more like to make her presence known. She whispered something to Jennie who shrugged and brushed it off as she whispered something back. _Well, this was awkward…_

“So… Jisoo will stick something inside your mouth that’ll suction away all that saliva while I do my thing inside your mouth. Disgusting? Yes, but it’ll be fun… trust me.” _oh I do…_ “So… you said no to anesthesia right?” 

“Yesh...”

“Goodie.” Jennie grinned and leaned closer. “Why don’t we start then?”

* * *

It’s official. Having a damn dental filling on a very sore tooth is the best way to torture yourself. Lisa was, for the past hour been clenching her fists and everytime the drill tool did it’s stupid yet utterly important job of cleaning the cavity away, it tickled. Not the good kind that made you want to laugh -- the bad one. The very bad one that sometimes spiked, making it hurt and Lisa would surge her body upward all tensed. It wasn’t all that bad though, if she really thought about it because Jennie was warm and everytime she flinched or surged, she’d stop and run a gentle finger on Lisa’s bottom lip making Lisa calm down. The gesture was low-key addictive. 

Lisa was trying to look at everything or to be specific… at anything but Jennie. 

“Does it hurt?” She had that frown on her face and was intently focused on one point of her mouth. The drilling was uncomfortable, yes and it did hurt… a bit… but it was more of a dumb kind of pain. The drill would break through what she thinks were weak spots of her tooth and sprayed cold water at the same time. 

“Noe”

“How about this?” She pushed a little more forcefully into the tooth. It stung, but it was a quick one still painful enough to make Lisa close her eyes far longer than she should. “It does, right? Sorry… let me…” 

Lisa wanted to shake her head no, but then that might result in something she doesn’t want to know or find out about. 

“Itsh naht.”

Jennie laughed. “You sound like your speaking German, we’re almost done here.”

She leaned a bit closer and Lisa thinks she could feel Jennie’s breath against her face, even through the face mask she had on her delicate face. She tilted her head to have a better view of whatever it was inside and her eyes flickered up to look at Lisa. It was quick. Slightly subtle if Lisa allowed herself to overthink it. She looked away the moment their eyes locked and leaned in closer. 

Lisa’s breathing was becoming deeper and deeper. Every movement that Jennie made was making her take a huge gulp of air. She was too close, Lisa could feel the warmth of Jennie’s legs on her own. She was staring again, not really minding how weird her reflection looked at the tiny glasses. Lisa’s reflection was frowning but looked rather distracted -- _because she was._

Jennie turned the drilling machine off, giving Lisa enough time to close her mouth for about a minute. It hurt from all the stretching, and she can’t feel most of it from all the numbness. She had the sharp-looking rod in hand again and smirked. 

“To clean some very hard to reach spots.”

Lisa took a deep breath and held it. 

“Wider.” Lisa blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth in a silent scream. “I’m going to scrape some things off of the inside and the sides and this might hit your tongue so stay still.” 

Lisa nodded and focused her gaze on a spot on Jennie’s cheeks. The part where the edge of the mask was resting. Lisa tried to close her eyes and breeze through the whole ordeal. This seemed to prick in the weirdest and the most uncomfortable way. She remembered Jennie saying something about keeping still unless she wants her tongue to get hurt… or something along those lines? Either way she imagined how it would feel like for the sickle like sharp hook to bite into the flesh of her tongue and she panicked. 

Her tongue it seems suddenly grew a mind of its own. It was restless and moved here and there. Curling, and then moving to the opposite side hiding behind teeth, just rapid movements that she can’t seem to stop. The panic inside her grew and the more she thought about it the more her tongue rebelled and did things on its own. It just couldn’t decide where to rest and can’t… for the love of all that is Holy find its place inside her mouth.

The more she grew conscious of the weird flips and turns of her tongue the more oblivious she was of the deepening frown on Jennie’s forehead and the growing intensity of her stare. 

Lisa’s tongue froze the moment it felt the smooth latex on its surface. Jennie pushed on it to keep it still and the warmth, and feel of Jennie’s fingers inside her mouth wasn’t helping Lisa at all. The panic grew into something else that made her want to squirm. Something warm pooled into the pit of her stomach and swirled. Jennie seemed to be unaware of whatever internal turmoil she had and kept on pushing her tongue to the side... away from the tooth she was working on. Pushing on it enough that most of Jennie’s pointer and middle finger was already inside her mouth.

“Whataweywudwoing?” It was even harder to talk, having two slender gloved fingers inside her mouth. 

“Keeping your tongue in place, it’s being all naughty.” It’s probably all in her head but she can’t ignore the sudden drop in Jennie’s voice. She sounded less high pitched and more… dark.

“It ish?”

“Very, very naughty.” 

Something lurked beneath Jennie’s light brown eyes as she looked at Lisa. Something that looked a little too primal for a dental procedure. Lisa looked away and thought she was probably just hallucinating things. 

Lisa was aware of how Jennie’s ring finger slid inside too just inside of the corner of her mouth and pulled at her lip, stretching it to give way for more room. 

“Duh Tzongue ish a veri shelf cwonschiouz creetyur.” Lisa swallowed and it made her tongue push against the fingers. Jennie breathed in deeply and looked almost as if she was leaning in for a kiss.

“It… it is, yes” Her voice sounded much like velvet.

“Ehrm, Dr. Kim.... the composite's ready…” 

Jennie pulled her fingers away a little too quickly making Lisa gag a bit. Jennie looked away and cleared her throat rather loudly. 

“Uhh thank you Chu. Uhh… can you … can you prepare the condenser for me?” 

"Sure doc…" 

Lisa was neither here nor there, mostly she thinks for a bit that she was everywhere or maybe… Just maybe, somewhere? Or … or anywhere at least. It's hard to tell when she's mostly high from the huge amount of pain she had, the lights were making it all worse … And Jennie's perfume… her perfume was playing tricks with Lisa's mind. 

Lisa kept looking at Jennie and in a weird way still liked how her thumb's resting on the corner of Lisa's mouth as she stretched it to the right using Mr. Mirror-rod. She replaced the huge marshmallow like cotton pad she used to give her teeth and the inner cheek space with a new one. Lisa caught her stealing a quick glance before she smiled. 

"We're going to fill 'er up now."

"Shure"

She was holding a syringe like tool and moved closer, her eyes never leaving that one spot in her mouth.

"This isn't going to hurt, but I'm going to need you to tilt your head a bit… to help me, yeah?"

Lisa almost nodded, she tried to wink instead. Mentally laughing at how awkward she must've looked. 

"Perfect…" she was so close, she whispered the words and Lisa felt it wrap around her like a hug. It sounded soft and homey and…

"There! I'm just going to make sure it's shaped right. Wouldn't want your naughty tongue running across its surface and make it go full-on panic mode just because the filling's uneven now, right?"

She laughed, at what… Lisa doesn't fucking know. 

"Tzongue'sh nawthy all wrigth…"

"That has become a well-established fact it seems.

"Uhush"

Jennie's eyes turned to slits when she smiled widely and Lisa loved it. It made her look childlike and more… playful. 

It never occurred to Lisa that Jisoo was there the whole time… holding onto the curved tube that suctioned the saliva from her mouth and any excess liquid during the procedure… y'know make sure her mouth wasn't flooded with it. She looked somewhere between bored and amused -- _this is very much possible… trust me._

Jennie stepped back a bit and admired her handiwork… except she lingered on Lisa's eyes just long enough for Lisa to be the first to look away. 

"Curing light please."

Jisoo handed Jennie a flashlight looking tool and turned it on. It was hard to see whatever it was she was doing inside her mouth. She doesn't feel anything though, no poking, no prods, no nothing… just a light blue neon-looking light that washed Jennie's gloved hand with a much paler blue. 

"All right… just two more steps, and you're free to leave… unless of course you…"

Lisa looked back through half lidded eyes. _She suddenly felt drowsy and could barely comprehend._ She nodded instead and smiled. 

She was holding to a new tool that whirred in noise… her jaw and cheek was getting incredibly numb and was beginning to hurt in that dumb numbing way. The tool inside whirred and vibrated against her teeth making her want to bite it to stop whatever nonsense it was doing. She stopped herself in time ro realized it was meant to polish the jagged edges of the composite. 

"There! We're all set!"

Jennie took the remaining cotton swab and pulled Mr. mirror-rod away. 

"Chu, can you get a couple of the usual painkillers and have that packaged?"

Lisa didn't miss the look Jisoo shared with Jennie. _This was an inside kind of thing, eh?_

"Gotcha doc, I'll meet you back outside once you're done here with Lisa."

Wha?

Jisoo closed the door as softly as she could, but the _tac tac tac_ of her heels was all but audible against the hard tiles. 

"So, how does the mouth feel?"

"Nhumb… and pwetty tayered. I can't feel mah jhaw"

Jennie pulled her face mask off and chuckled 

"Still not able to talk right it seems?

"Naw"

"I'd like to offer that choco ice cream thing after, but the filling's probably still a bit wet so maybe some other time?" She had one eyebrow up and looked really, really daunting. 

"When?"

Jennie leaned closer so that they were eye to eye. 

"I need to make sure filling's fine after a week from now so you need to have your cute little butt back here next Saturday. Call me?"

_Wait… was her dentist hitting on her?_

"Uhhh… ish… ish that fayn?"

"What? Calling me?"

"Yesh…."

Jennie's laugh made her smile, even though it hurt a bit to. 

"You need to call me to rebook the appointment silly… or call me when you feel any pain because it shouldn't hurt anymore."

_Fuck… well that was… embarrassing._

"Oh…. I thawt…"

Jennie winked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lisa's jaw was back to being open. 

"But that too… "

* * *

ii.

The scent of antiseptic coats everything inside the clinic, covering everything with a thin film of sterility -- from the clothes, to the tools and even sticking to the skin under the fingernails. It sticks and stays and Jennie… Jennie has grown fond of the familiarity it brings whenever she's on-duty. She'd sit behind her desk and look at a particular spot on the wall (doesn't really matter where exactly, just any spot would do). She'd stare at how the teal paint would glisten beneath very harsh lights inside the clinic, oddly reminding her of dental school and just breathe it in. 

She'd been doing this for three years now, everyday of every week of every month. 

_Doing what?_

Fixing people's teeth. 

Being a dentist was a fun job. Sometimes. Well. How does she… hmmm… Working with teeth wasn't all that bad right? You get to meet a lot of people, get to work with them up close (lol), help them out, and… well… teeth and the mouth was a fun body part to work with. 

It was a Friday, and Fridays were always slow. The most action and excitement she'd get would be a screaming kid with a chipped tooth. If she was lucky enough said kid would need more than one tooth extraction. Jisoo hated it, all that screaming and crying would give her a headache. Jennie loved it. She'd laugh over how scared they'd be and find it endearing to have them smile at the end and finding out a trip to the dentist wasn't all _that_ bad, except for the drill (infamous tool - yup… even more famous than the dentists themselves). You mention _dentist_ what comes to mind would be all that drilling sound. She'd give them an ice cream coupon from her favorite ice cream shop and she'd get a hug in return -- _see? The best._

Jennie was going through what she has on her plate for the weekend: Two tooth extractions in the morning, a dental whitening procedure for a regular client and… the whole afternoon after two off. 

_Great… she'll have Saturday afternoon off it seems._

"Hey Jen, Hansol's changing the slot over to 1-2pm. So you're free Saturday 8-9. I'm getting coffee and a cinnamon bun, want one?" Jisoo's head peeked through her office door, her ponytail dangling by the side. 

"I'm good, and take your time." 

"Nah, I'll be back in a jiffy. God knows you suck at taking care of phone calls and this receptionist shit." Jisoo winked. 

"I do not!" Jennie hurled the first thing she could get her hands on; a pen, which landed with a muted _poc_ against the door just inches from a wide-eyed Jisoo "Now scoot!" 

"Aye, aye captain, no need to get all physical…" 

Jisoo closed the door rather hard and it rattled on its hinges a bit, the whole thing made the walls shook and her collection of framed diplomas to wobble in place. 

“Jisoo!” She could hear the snickers behind closed doors. _That damn woman._

Jennie smiled though, despite the way Jisoo got on her nerves. She loves her just as much as she would a sister (if she had one). Going through dental school together, opening up a clinic together and … wondering why her best friend decided to stop the practice a year ago and settled on managing anything business related with the clinic. It works though, Jennie wasn’t one for anything to do with business and accounting and admin work. _Urgh, thank God for Jisoo._

The light on her own office phone was blinking and that meant one thing: someone’s calling. 

_Great, time to be civil._

“Kim and Kim’s dental clinic, how may we help you?” She had to take a deep breath before being able to say that fluently, without stuttering. She was a dentist, not a damn customer service rep (no offense) 

There was nothing but silence on the line, and ragged breathing. No… more like deep mouth breathing, the kind that sounded like the person was suctioning all the air they could and expelling it very roughly, making it sound sloppy. 

“Hello?” _maybe… this was a prank call? They’ve had lots of those before._

“Uhh yesh.. I uhh wanted to…” There was a brief pause and Jennie was finding it amusing to hear the rough, sloppy, air-filled breathing again. “Shet an appwointment por having my tweeth checked?” 

Everything clicked in place, the weird breathing, the inability to talk straight. Whoever it was on the other line probably has an inflamed tooth, _this is going to be an interesting one, it seems._ Jennie went over the different files strewn rather carelessly on top of her desk and fished for a blank memo pad and a pen. 

“How soon would you like to get checked?” Jennie sandwiched the phone between her ear and shoulder, doing everything she can to keep it from slipping. 

“Uhhh shoonesht time posshible pleash…”

_Hmmmm… should she sacrifice tomorrow afternoon off or have her scheduled for Monday? Nah… tomorrow should be fine, right? That tooth is probably killing her in more ways than one._

“We have tomorrow afternoon at two available. Does that work for you?”

“Yesh.. eet dosh” 

She scribbled: _2pm Saturday - teeth examination_

_Name:_

“Name?”

“Lisha Manowban” There was a brief pause “Lisha Manowbal” 

“Leisha?” Jennie was good at deciphering tootache talk and hopes she got it right. 

“Leeshaa” 

Okay… maybe she wasn’t _that_ good. 

“Uhh.. Leysha?” 

All she heard was a puff of air, and what seemed to sound like a frustrated sigh? Okay.. okay… this was probably hard for whoever was calling. 

“Tell you what, spell that out.” 

The long pauses of silence was back again, Jennie almost rephrased the question when she heard a hum. 

“El--eye--esh--ay” 

_Ahhhh Lisa…_

“Gotcha, Lisa… and last name?” 

“Ehm--ay--enn--ow--” The pause was back… 

“Yeah?”

“Uhh… shorry. Bee--ay--enn” 

“Manoban?” 

“Uhuh”

“Great, we’ll see you here tomorrow.” 

The line went dead and Jennie almost breathed a sigh of relief. She heard a second “click” on the line and realized Jisoo had been listening on the other phone. She internally groaned and out of habit rolled her eyes.

“Great job!” Jisoo’s desk was just outside and if they screamed loud enough they’d hear each other quite well. Jennie thinks having such thin walls was a bad idea. 

“Stop snooping!”

“You’re doing great Jen!” 

She heard the obvious louder than usual laughter and laughed along too, just because it was… infectious in a way. 

“Shut up!” Throwing another pen on to the wall, even though she knew it wouldn’t be audible.

* * *

Everything was running smoothly, the first tooth extraction on her plate went rather great. Turns out the kid found trips to the dentist to be fun and wouldn’t stop giggling all throughout the procedure. She gave her the usual ice cream coupon and Jennie loved the way her eyes sparkled and the toothy grin she had in return (minus the one missing tooth she had in front). Seungcheol came just ten minutes after, for the teeth whitening procedure. Jennie has learned much from her usual clients and knows that Cheol needed this regularly due to being a model. She took her time working on each tooth. Jennie wouldn’t admit this openly, but she loved how working on teeth has become quite the therapeutic activity she craved for. There were bad days for sure, but days like these outweigh the bad ones 

She had an hour before her favorite patient; Hansol. She calls him Noonie, just because his english name’s Vernon and he has confessed during one of his visits that he likes being called Vernon instead of Choi. He’d smile real big and give her a huge hug whenever she calls him that and Jennie loves hugs, especially from cute children. 

He came on time and Jennie would laugh at the way he’d screamed every time she pulled out her extraction forceps for the procedure. He’s seen it a couple of times but the way he’d cry over the possible pain regardless was just adorable (weird? I know…). 

“Ish this going to hurt?” he said in between sobs. 

“No… not one bit Noonie. I’m going to give your tooth just a tiny rocking… it’ll feel weird from the numbness of the anesthesia but it’ll be over real soon. Okay?” Jennie whispered, giving him a wink right after to keep him from bawling his eyes out.

“Are… are you shure?” He sniffled and held her free hand, the one she placed on his knee to calm him down. 

“Yeah, promise! Then you’ll have that ice cream right after.”

“I can eats as much ice cream as I wants?” He was grinning now.

“Oh for sure… tell you what, if you get through this on ewithout crying. I’ll give you two extra coupons for more ice cream… how does that sound?” 

“Yay! Lotsa lotsa ice cream!” His little hands grabbed her by the neck and Jennie chuckled at his attempt to give her a huge, tight hug.

“Alright, give me your widest Noonie.” 

She rocked the forceps back and forth, just a bit, careful not to put too much pressure but just enough to ensure the tooth loosened enough for her to pull it from the gum tissues. Noonie had his attention over to the open window. Jennie liked to make sure the blinds were drawn because her office was overlooking the street outside and she figured it’ll be awkward for the patients to be put on display to people passing by but Noonie loved watching people so she makes an exception whenever he comes over. 

“I’m almost done, great job on being so brave.” 

He had a frown on his face which Jennie figured was from the discomfort of the extraction.

“Does it hurt?”

She stopped enough for him to shake his head and point over to the window. 

“Huh?”

Jennie turned around. Almost jumping from surprise. She doesn’t know whether to laugh or not at the weird woman who was frowning at what might be her own reflection on the clinic’s window. Clearly this was weirding out Noonie too. She paged for Jisoo who came in a few seconds later. 

“You hollered?”

“Yeah… can you … uhm… talk to the woman outside? She might have an appointment with us or … I dont know, it’s just… it’s weirding Noonie out.” 

Jisoo took a peek at the window and had a huge grin on her face. _Okay… maybe this was not the best of ideas._

“Jisoo… please be nice.”

“But I am…” She had her offended puppy look on. 

“No… I know that look. Be. Nice. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah… be nice.. I hear you. I hear you.” 

She went outside and Jennie went back to extracting the tooth. Noonie was too absorbed at closing his eyes to try and ward off his fear of the forceps that Jennie did one trick that usually worked to make things end up faster; pull hard. 

“Ow!” 

“We’re all done.” Jennie grinned at him to make him feel better and gave him a cup of water to wash his mouth with and get rid of all that blood. “Here’s your prize for being such an awesome sport Noonie.” She pulled out three coupons from her pocket and waved it in the air like a trophy, laughing at Vernon’s huge grin.

“You run off to your mom, I’ll give her something you might need if it hurts okay? If it does, you tell your mama okay?” He nodded before pulling her collar for a quick hug which Jennie gave back with the same intensity. “Alright, you run off now. I’ll need to speak with Chichu.”

* * *

Jisoo it seems was still talking with the woman outside, _huh… what could possily be taking so long?_

“Jisoo?”

“I’m coming doc.”

_Weird, she never calls me doc unless annoyed._

“Can you make sure little Hansol has everything he needs before they go? I’ve written him a prescription in case the pain comes back.” Jennie went back to Jisoo’s reception desk and placed the prescription right beside the phone where she was sure Jisoo would see. 

“Of course Dr. Kim, I’ll be right there.” 

* * *

“Hey, you busy?” Jisoo was smiling at her as she poked her head. 

“Uh… no, I’m waiting for that next appointment scheduled.”

“Good, good. I have her waiting outside, here’s her form just in case you want to sort through her chart and all.”

She walked over to her desk and handed her the new patients form.

**Name: Lalisa Manoban**

**Age: 22 years old**

_Ahhhh… Leysha._

Jennie tried to stifle a chuckle, so that was Lisa…. Weird gal. 

“Bring her in.”

“Huh…”

“I know that look Jennie…”

“What?”

“Nothing… I’ll bring her over.” 

* * *

“Hi I’m Dr. Kim… you can call me Jennie though, everyone does -- or if you feel the want to be different then Dr. Kim’s fine.” Jennie gave her a huge grin. 

She looked like she was confused and every bit weirded out. Her eyes darted all over the place, not really knowing where to land them, it seems. Jennie liked the way she would smile every once in a while though, as if trying to make Jennie not feel bad that she was being a bit shaky about this. Jennie was aware how a dentist could make someone feel… uncomfortable. 

“So…” Jennie looked over her filled out form as she settled into the chair, squirming to be more comfortable, or at least tried to, “Lisa?”

“Can you open your mouth for me?” 

“Shwor”

Jennie gave her her special smile, one that rarely comes out and one she only uses when she was being genuinely amused and friendly. Jisoo would always tell her that she looks like she was smirking, who cares though? That was her smile not Jisoo’s.

Jennie cupped her chin and ran her thumb against Lisa’s bottom lip. This was not what she normally does, it’s not normal to run one’s own thumb against a patient’s bottom lip, but Jennie found it to be an automatic response. Her’s looked … very, soft to the touch and she wanted to see if it did. She’s not to be blamed for wanting answers to such a curious question … right? Or… was she? She pulled away the moment she realized she was dragging her finger, taking her time to enjoy the feel of Lisa’s lips on her gloved hands. _What’s wrong with you?_

She pulled away to take the mouth mirror and sickle probe, her bestfriends for every mouth exam. 

“Can you open your mouth again but this time a little wider?”

She nodded and Jennie went off to probe the insides, placing a cotton swab between the teeth and cheek to give her better access. She tried to be as gentle as possible, Lisa was trying her best to hold her breath -- which is an indication she was … afraid. 

The damage to the tooth wasn’t _that_ bad. It was your typical, regular cavity that happens every once in a while. What was making it hurt though were the gums that were inflamed, a dental filling was all she needed and a couple of antibiotics for the inflammation. She allowed her thumb to rest on Lisa’s bottom lip and realized that everytime she moved it, or… let’s face it, graze it against the warm, soft lip, Lisa would close her eyes. _Jennie would like to think it was because of the touch and wanted to test if it was._

She used her hand with the mouth mirror to pull back Lisa’s lower lip, tried to pull it outside to kind of tuck it under her finger as she inserted the sickle probe inside. She watched as Lisa’s breath hitched and the warmth that crept up Jennie’s own cheeks. 

Was it weird that she was finding herself watching the beautiful way her patient’s eyes turned to chocolate brown whenever she’d catch her looking at Jennie? Or was it wrong for her to find it made her go all mushy inside whenever her patient smiled? Making her look like an adorkable kid? Or the weird way her stomach was doing flips and turns whenever she got close and found how beautiful she looked beneath the lights? It was… right? 

“Hmmmm…” She tried to push back her thoughts, and tried to focus on the task at hand instead. “This is going to hurt a bit, well sting more like… but I’ll be very, very gentle.” She was whispering now, which was also new…. She never whispered to new patients, she only does this to children too, but the need to be more soft and gentle was just stronger at the moment. 

She poked inside using the sickle probe to try and get more input as to how much the damage was, Lisa flinched as it scraped against the tooth that hurts. 

“Can you go wider?” Jennie tried to put on her poker face.

Lisa did as she was asked, stretched her mouth wider. Jennie pulled away and gave her another smile instead, she just can’t keep her mouth muscle still, it seems. 

“You like sweets huh?” 

Lisa nodded.

“I love sweets too… love _love_ ice cream.” Jennie winked. She was making small talk now, “What do you like Lisa?” She scooted closer, surprising herself with that question… Why would she even want to know? 

“Chwocoleyt” 

“I love chocolates too… maybe we can have some of that chocolate ice cream after we fill in that cavity of yours.” Jennie chuckled to try and get rid of the awkward way her heart was racing everytime Lisa talked and smiled. 

“Wahdyamean?” 

_It means I’m lowkey asking you out, but you’re too much of a dumbass at the moment to even get that._

She didn’t say that out loud though -- that would have been awkward and embarrassing, so she smiled and paged for Jisoo instead. 

“Look, it seems we need to do a quick dental filling on this affected tooth of yours.” Jennie tilted her head, allowing her braided ponytail to hang by her side “It’ll be quick, but might be a bit uncomfortable… lots of drilling, lots of poking….”

“Yesh…”

“Good, now I’ll be administering a little anesthesia to make it less painful…”

Lisa shook her head.

“What?” _wait, what?_

“No… no aneshtheshia pweash.” 

Jennie scrunched her nose, and laughed. Okay this was new. She has never… _never_ had a patient say no to anesthesia… especially someone who could barely talk from the pain. _How amusing and … amazing?_

“Are you sure?”

“You cawn undershtwand meh?”

“Well yeah, I’m a dentist. An ecshpert in undershtanding toothache langwayj” She laughed so hard, and laughed even more with the way Lisa was both pouting and frowning that she looked extra cute. 

“Hey!” 

“Well … you were curious right? You’re a funny patient… a bit cute too…” _ooops?_

Jennie winked, it was becoming quite a habit. She was beginning to like the way Lisa would get all flustered over such a simple wink. Jisoo entered as if on cue, or … to be more honest Jennie wished she took her time with getting the suction device, but here she was being Jisoo. 

“Open your mouth as wide as you can…” She nudged closer, pulling her glasses from her coat pocket. “I’m going to look real funny here, so please don’t laugh.” giving Lisa a huge grin, this always gets people and she wanted to hear Lisa laugh again. Hers sounded so pleasing to the ears. 

The look of confusion on her face was just too cute Jennie shrugged her shoulders and leaned closer to whisper. “This is not what I was referring to.” She fished for her dental loupes from her other pocket, attaching them to her regular glasses and grinned. 

Lisa laughed so hard she was beginning to look like a shaking tomato, Jennie found it endearing and tried her best to stifle her own laugh -- that was beginning to bubble in her chest. She cleared her throat and the laughing stopped.

“I told you not to….” She jutted her bottom lip in a pout and knew deep down she was; God-frobid, trying to flirt with a patient! Out of all the things she’d caught herself doing. 

Jisoo coughed, and Jennie knew what that meant. It was Jisoo language for: we-need-to-fucking-talk. 

She leaned closer to whisper against Jennie’s ear, “What the fuck is going on? Why am I smelling sexual tension in the air? Now… don’t deny it, that goofy smile of yours only comes out when you’re in front of your crush!” 

Jennie shrugged, trying to brush it off. “I find her cute and all, nothing wrong with that right? Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get this dental filling done.” That was Jennie being you’re-right-about-everything-so-could-you-please-shut-up-now way of ending conversations and she could see Jisoo hiding a huge ass grin. _She’ll have an earful of her teasing later, for sure._

“So… Jisoo will stick something inside your mouth that’ll suction away all that saliva while I do my thing inside your mouth. Disgusting? Yes, but it’ll be fun… trust me.” Jennie almost cringed… _do my thing inside your mouth… seriously?_ “So… you said no to anesthesia right?” 

“Yesh,..”

“Goodie.” Jennie grinned and leaned closer. “Why don’t we start then?”

* * *

Jennie was trying to steal glances at Lisa as she drilled through her tooth to clean through the cavity. She was, or rather, looked like she’d rather be anywhere but there. Jennie knew how uncomfortable this could get, cold water was being sprayed unto the tooth as the drill did it’s job and she knew how sensitive that could be. She tried to be as gentle as possible, running her thumb against her bottom lip seem to calm her down and Jennie fought the urge to ruffle her bangs and kiss her forehead and whisper “It’ll be okay.” and… okay… too much? 

“Does it hurt?” Jennie wanted to know so she could adjust the pressure she was putting on the tooth. 

“Noe” 

Jennie needed to put a bit of pressure, just so she could wrap it up quickly. 

“How about this?” She pushed a little more forcefully into the tooth, and immediately regretted the decision to do so when Lisa winced. “It does, right? Sorry… let me…” 

“Itsh naht.”

Jennie laughed. Why was she still so … amusing even despite all the uncomfortable pain she must be going through. “You sound like your speaking German, we’re almost done here.”

She leaned a bit closer, not that she really needed to. It was more from a need to get closer to Lisa and look at the way her bangs fell just above her eyebrows and how soft her expression looked. She tilted her head to have a better view and feigned looking at the inside of her mouth. She tried to be as subtle as possible as she allowed her eyes to flicker up to take a quick peek at Lisa. It was quick. And she looked away the moment their eyes locked. _Did she… did she think I was looking at her or?_

Lisa’s breathing was becoming deeper and deeper. Every movement that Jennie made was making her take a huge gulp of air. She leaned in closer, secretly loved feeling the warmth of Lisa’s legs on her own. She could feel Lisa staring again and she tried hard not to look back, because well… she fears her attraction would be more… evident?

Jennie turned the drilling machine off, giving Lisa enough time to close her mouth for about a minute. It was probably numb and hurt in all the wrong places. She had the sickle probe in hand again and smiled. Hoping to God it looked soft and inviting… She tends to smirk if she was nervous and awkward. 

“To clean some very hard to reach spots.” She explained, seeing the look of sudden realization in Lisa’s eyes.

“Wider.” Lisa blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth in a silent scream. “I’m going to scrape some things off of the inside and the sides and this might hit your tongue so stay still.” 

Lisa nodded and looked back at her with a look of extreme focus. She feels Lisa’s eyes like a carress on her cheeks and it made her even more.. Self-concious? More… nervous? Usually she was very accustomed to having people look at her, and especially up close. It came with the job -- but the way Lisa was looking at her made the warmth creep up and stirred weird flips inside her chest. 

Lisa tongue was doing all sorts of flips and turns inside her mouth, making it difficult to finish the job using the sickle probe. She didn’t want to suddenly hit the sensitive spots. _What she wanted to say was that all that flips and turns was making her think of other things that tongue could do and it was messing with her concentration and her job in particular._ The more Lisa did those weird flips and turns with her tongue the more she feels the deepening frown on her own forehead and the growing intensity of her stare on Lisa’s delicate face. 

Lisa’s tongue froze the moment Jennie pushed on it to keep it still. Jennie was oddly fascinated with the weird way it felt on her gloved fingers and the weird look on Lisa’s face as she pushed to keep it still. It was warm and soft and it was becoming even more weird to have a sudden urge to play with it using her own mouth. _Okay, the thoughts have got to stop._ Jennie caught something in Lisa's gaze and she pushed her tongue to the side... away from the tooth she was working on. Pushing on it enough that most of Jennie’s pointer and middle finger was already inside Lisa’s mouth. 

“Whataweywudwoing?” 

“Keeping your tongue in place, it’s being all naughty.” She whispered, something inside her was growing and wanting to spill out. That _something_ could cost her her license it seems. 

“It ish?”

“Very, very naughty.” 

Lisa looked away and Jennie tried to tone down whatever it was that was leaking into her stares and into her voice. 

“Duh Tzongue ish a veri shelf cwonschiouz creetyur.” Lisa swallowed and it made her tongue push against the fingers. Jennie breathed in deeply. There was something in the way it felt when Lisa grazed her fingers with her tongue that pulled her closer… wanting to…. Do … something other than just poke her fingers inside Lisa’s mouth. 

“It… it is, yes” Her voice dropped.

“Ehrm, Dr. Kim.... the composite's ready…” 

Jennie pulled her fingers away a little too quickly making Lisa gag a bit. Jennie looked away and cleared her throat rather loudly. 

“Uhh thank you Chu. Uhh… can you … can you prepare the condenser for me?” 

"Sure doc…" 

Jisoo was looking at her with a knowing look. Her you’re-in-it-too-deep-and-you-should-stop-before-you’re-slapped-with-a-malpractice-and-harrassment-case kind of look. 

Jennie allowed her thumb to rest on the corner of Lisa's mouth as she stretched it to the right using the mirror rod. She replaced the huge marshmallow like cotton pad she used to give her teeth and the inner cheek space with a new one. She stole a quick glance at Lisa and caught her staring back too. 

"We're going to fill 'er up now."

"Shure"

She was holding the condenser and moved closer, her eyes never leaving that one spot in Lisa’s mouth, trying her best to concentrate on work and not with how Lisa was making her feel things. 

"This isn't going to hurt, but I'm going to need you to tilt your head a bit… to help me, yeah?"

Lisa winked, and Jennie almost chuckled. 

"Perfect…" she whispered the words and Lisa had her eyes close a bit, looking a little drwosy. 

"There! I'm just going to make sure it's shaped right. Wouldn't want your naughty tongue running across its surface and make it go full-on panic mode just because the filling's uneven now, right?" laughing at the way she was making subconscious comments about Lisa’s tongue. 

"Tzongue'sh nawthy all wrigth…"

"That has become a well-established fact it seems."

"Uhush"

Jennie gave her another huge special smile.

Jennie stepped back a bit and admired her handiwork… except she lingered on Lisa's eyes just long enough for Lisa to be the first to look away. 

"Curing light please."

Jisoo handed Jennie the curing light, to make the composite dry up faster and for her to be able to mold it into the right shape. 

"All right… just two more steps, and you're free to leave… unless of course you…"

Lisa nodded and smiled, looked sleepy. 

She used the burnisher to smoothen the surface and was extra careful it wasn’t uncomfortable as Lisa looked back at her through half lidded eyes and a small smile. 

"There! We're all set!"

Jennie took the remaining cotton swab and took away her mirror rod. 

"Chu, can you get a couple of the usual painkillers and have that packaged?"

Jisoo looked back at her with a subtle eyebrow raised. _Yes, i need you out of the room now scoot!_

"Gotcha doc, I'll meet you back outside once you're done here with Lisa."

Jennie smiled back and thanked the Gods she was given a very smart, wise bestfriend. 

"So, how does the mouth feel?"

"Nhumb… and pwetty tayered. I can't feel mah jhaw"

Jennie pulled her face mask off and chuckled 

"Still not able to talk right it seems?"

"Naw"

"I'd like to offer that choco ice cream thing after, but the filling's probably still a bit wet so maybe some other time?" _urgh… real smooth Jennie… real smooth._

"When?"

Jennie leaned closer so that they were eye to eye. 

"I need to make sure the filling's fine after a week from now so you need to have your cute little butt back here next Saturday. Call me?" _god, she sucked at flirting._

"Uhhh… ish… ish that fayn?"

Jennie almost laughed, it seems Lisa wasn’t that much of a dumbass after all.

"What? Calling me?"

"Yesh…."

Jennie had to laugh, God she was just too adorable… and … sexy. 

"You need to call me to rebook the appointment silly… or call me when you feel any pain because it shouldn't hurt anymore."

"Oh…. I thawt…"

_No… no… you thought right._

Jennie winked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which surprised her and it seems surprised Lisa even more as the other woman’s jaw was back to being open. 

"But that too… " she whispered huskily. 

* * *

iii. 

Three days after, 

The office phone rang and she had Jisoo on the other line.

“Hey doc… I have someone on the other line I think you’d like to talk to.”

“Huh?”

“Urgh… Im sending her over.”

There was a brief beep on the line and she heard a low chuckle that made her heart stop and teh butterflies to go all fluttering,

“Hey there Jennie… it’s uh… it’s Lisa.”

“Hey.” _as if Jennie didn’t recognize her honey-like voice._

“So…”

“You don’t have a mind crushing toothache again, do you?” 

“Oh… no… none of that kind… I uh…”

“What do you need then?”

“I was hoping my sexy dentist would go out and have that double chocolate chip ice cream with me now that the filling’s all set and dried up?” She could hear the nervous smile at the other line and this made Jennie laugh. 

“Oh?”

“So… is that a yes or a no?”

“I’d love to. To be honest I was just about to call you. I have like five coupons we could use.”

She heard loud laughter on the other line and Jennie can’t seem to erase the stupid grin off her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day today. Hope everyone's feeling well.


End file.
